


Trick or Treat

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, Gen, halloween ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith's dads decide to take him trick-or-treating... even though they have no idea what trick-or-treating actually is.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween all!! :D
> 
> I decided to do a Halloween fic for my Dads of Marmora AU :3c

“There’s Major Rei’an!” Keith said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his toes before turning to look back at Thace and Ulaz. “Thay, can I go ask her for candy?”

He held up his little bag, which already held various fruits that he had gotten by asking some of the other officers they had run into. It seemed he intended to go to Major Rei’an next—and the Blade of Marmora’s quartermaster had already noticed them, glancing up briefly from her datapad at the sound of Keith’s voice. First at the excited, bouncing cub, and then up at said excited, bouncing cub’s parents.

“Just make sure you ask _politely_ ,” Thace said, crouching down to fix the gray-and-small-eared hat that he had hand-sewn for Keith to wear as part of his costume. Ulaz had no idea what Keith was supposed to be, but Thace had put a lot of effort into the costume, so he just wasn’t going to comment on it.

“I will!” Keith said, before he turned and hurried over to where Major Rei’an was standing. She crouched down so that she was eye level with him and the two of them began talking in hushed tones.

“Let him have fun,” Ulaz chastised, offering Thace his hand. “He’s a cub, they’re not going to get mad at him just because he’s a little rude when he asks for candy.”

“What if he bothers someone?” Thace asked, as he took Ulaz’s hand and allowed Ulaz to help pull him back up onto his feet.

“They all agreed to give him a good _hallyween_ —”

Thace sighed, shaking his head as he smiled. “ _Halloween_ , Laz.”

It was a holiday that Ulaz had found while looking for something in the archives. Researching Terrans was hit-or-miss, depending on what he was trying to find, and they had even less on Terran culture than they did on biology. However, he had recently looked into some notes they had on Terran holidays, and he had stumbled across something called Halloween—in his understanding, it was a day when cubs would run around and get candy from people they lived near, while in costume. He had no idea _why_ cubs were supposed to do this, though.

Wanting Keith to experience some of his father’s culture, they had decided to… _attempt_ something similar. Without any other cubs on base, Keith had to do it alone, though. They had put out a notice that basically told everyone on base that if Keith came up and asked for candy, have some on hand, because this was important for his development. Keith avoided any officers he didn’t like, anyway.

“Just let him have fun, he’s a good cub,” Ulaz said. “He knows his manners. You wouldn’t let him out of our room if he didn’t.”

“I know, I just… worry,” Thace muttered.

All of the officers that Keith had asked for fruit up until this point had been nice enough to give Keith the fruit when he asked—Antok had actually given him three, and then stuck his tongue out at Thace when Thace looked ready to get annoyed with him. Major Rei’an was handing over what looked like a _hydriik_. Keith tried to withhold his grimace and remain polite, even though Ulaz knew that _hydriiks_ were among Keith’s least favorite fruits—a sentiment Thace shared, since he mirrored Keith’s expression for a moment at the sight of it before quickly schooling his features again.

Keith did make sure to thank Major Rei’an, though. She smiled, before getting to her feet and continuing down the hall past Thace and Ulaz, with her datapad in hand to finish her rounds. Keith hurried off again, with Thace and Ulaz a couple of paces behind him.

“What if he gets sick?” Thace asked—he still fretted over Keith’s diet, even though fruit was actually a necessary part of it.

“You love fruit,” Ulaz said. “You can always help him.”

Thace lightly swatted at his shoulder, shooting him an unamused look. “I’m not going to take my son’s fruit. Besides, you’re a medical officer. Why are you encouraging me to eat something that’s bad for me—”

“Keith, you’re going to share some of that fruit with your father, right?” Ulaz asked, cutting Thace off.

Thace huffed, even though he wasn’t actually mad. When Keith hurried back over with a _polan_ fruit in his hand, he smiled as he held it out for Thace.

“Your favorite!” Keith said, not looking the tiniest bit hesitant even though _polan_ fruit was his favorite too, and it was very possible that this was the only one he had gotten.

“Are you sure, kitling?” Thace asked, and he only accepted the fruit after Keith firmly nodded and smiled, showing off his teeth. Once Thace had taken the fruit and thanked him, Keith raced off again, having spotted Chief Medical Officer Kellun. As Keith eagerly began bouncing on his toes while pawing at Kellun’s coat, Thace took a bite out of the fruit and smiled brightly at the sweetness of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is a good bby... it's nice to see that he gets better at sharing with age lol
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
